User talk:Cyde042
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Red Gem page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sixfive! (Talk) 21:02, December 4, 2012 Hey Cyde042! Are you interested in editing this wiki for the long term? The reason I ask is that I am looking for someone to help me admin this thing (which means I would convert that person to admin status in the wiki.) I'm looking for someone that won't give away the "keys to the wiki" to just anyone, but will help me regulate the pages. Let me know if you plan on editing for awhile, or if this is a short term editing session (which is cool, just want a long-term user to help out.) Sixfive! (talk) 06:10, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, I guess I might be editing for a long time, but in case I do get bored and want to leave the wiki, I'll message you to de-mod me. So yeah, I'm up for the post. Cyde042 (talk) 15:05, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Cyde042, you are now kinighted an admin! (Which should show you more controls during login.) Go forth and be awesome. Thanks for your help. I also know that no one is ever going to play a game forever (except me still enjoying the original Halo), so don't feel like this admn thing is binding you to a life of keeping this thing up. I just wanted to empower (proven) dedicated and helpful users of this wiki to be able to help me do more with it. Thanks! Sixfive! (talk) 18:02, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello :D I bought the game about 5 days ago and I'm addicted, I will keep throwing random things in the crock pot and see what comes out (4 corn make ratatouille). I would like to edit alot but I'm already committed to Habbo.wikia as I am a beaurocrat on there so I will just drop by ideas time to time :) Gina=me (talk) 17:22, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, from where i posted the videos seemed fine in my opinion. Feel free to move them around if you want. - Dark-Auras Hey can you please remove this post i made http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:121.44.50.103/Auto_Save_Program I dont want it to be seen and i made it un-registered so i cant take it down/edit it. It would be muchly apreciated :D Thankyou! done Cyde042 (talk) 08:50, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Eye Bone Hi! I moved File:Eye Bone.png to File:Eye Bone on ground.png to keep the item name = image name for Eye Bone. By the way, the Eye Bone can be dropped, so we can upload an image where it's not behind a Tree. I can upload one naturally found (before I took it) if you want the non-moved version (although they are identical). — INDIENERD (TALK) Hey, I was thinking of structuring up the quote page by adding quotes in the main categories, Tools, lights, nature, food etc atm it's just a random order of quotes. Im starting with wendy since im playing her and later ppl could just copy the list from her and put in the qoutes of other characters using the template. I was wondering, where do the templates grab images from by default? New to the wiki thing, I use this one a lot so I thought I'd help out Nessrocker (talk) 22:40, February 14, 2013 (UTC)Nessrocker Hey dude, do you mind if I split up Character quotes page into 1 per character? They page is getting way too long. Also when I do a new line break, there is none when I publish, do you know how to fix it? Isaacg (talk) 18:35, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Isaacg A line break is when you make space between to rows like this text text I do a line between a bunch of places but in the published page there is none like this text text Isaacg (talk) 21:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Deleting Pages I'm pretty sure only an admin can delete pages, and I haven't seen IndieNerd for a while, so I thought I'd ask you, if you could delete the page 'Multiplayer'. Thanks in advance. Koalefants are amazing! (talk) 17:52, March 4, 2013 (UTC) mentalistpro 'Request Blocking' * This ip address, 203.104.11.13 has constantly participated in vandalism of our pages. He clears the whole page and then writes some sexually explicit staff here. I sincerely hope that you can block him from using this wiki. PS Check his record here. mentalistpro (Talk | ) 09:44, March 12, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks mentalistpro (Talk | ) 13:18, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Move the page * Can you move the The Knight to Clockwork Knight? It should name clockwork knight instead of the knight.-- mentalistpro (Talk | ) 05:09, March 15, 2013 (UTC) * Thanks-- mentalistpro (Talk | ) 04:01, March 16, 2013 (UTC) 'Request for Adminship' * I want to be an admin, and i have submitted my [[Forum:Request_for_adminship/mentalistpro|'request']] but I notice Sixfive! has been inactive now, while IndieNerd has come back but he is an admin but not a bureaucrat.-- mentalistpro (Talk | ) 04:01, March 16, 2013 (UTC) helloThanks for the advice, I just wanted to ask if I could provide the images that have been put in the background and the skin Hi, How it is written this template , you could please tell me?? Really really Thanks, I need this Hi! I just joined your lovely wiki since I have been depending on it to live for the past week :) Oddly enough, when I joined, the site was getting griefed. It was pretty minor, and there were 3 of us working together to fix things, but I wanted to let you know, and give you the IP in case you wanted to block them from future attacks. IP: 50.103.244.37 blog post: http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:D4NF3RR15/Attention_Kramer%27s_Dad_Maker, I am not too sure on protocols, so if there is a better way for me to have handeled this, please let me know. thanks! Q26